Pillaloha Means Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Reuben is feeling alone after Gantu leaves but then he meets somebody who makes him feel like he belongs and help him connect with his ohana but an old foe wants to take over the galaxy but can Stitch and the others stop this with help?
1. Chapter 1

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N My new fic, yay! This one's a little angsty but gets happier as it goes on but nothing too bad or dark. I had this idea in my head since yesterday and I like it. It's about my fave experiment feeling a little sad since Gantu went back to the Galatic Armada and left Rueben and Roxy in the old ship but he's feeling alone, like his friend left him but then somebody comes into his life and makes it better and makes him feel himself again and shows him he's not alone and that somebody understands him but an old experiment has broken out of prison and Lilo and the whole ohana have to stop him. I hope my fave reviewers like this.**

It was a grey cloudy morning in Kauai but in Gantu's ship, it seemed like a storm was brewing.

In Gantu's room, a certain golden brown experiment was tossing and turning in sleep as memories ran through his mind.

Reuben had been asleep most of the day in Gantu's bed where he felt safe but sad.

Gantu had left a few months ago to rejoin the Galatic Armada and had left the old ship here on Earth but he and Roxy had been living in it.

He still remembered that day.......

_It'd been a quiet day in the ship with Roxy playing video games and Reuben making sandwiches and working on an alarm for the ship in case intruders entered when they saw Gantu enter the ship looking very pleased._

_"What's going on Dad?" Roxy asked him as a smile crossed his face._

_"I've been reinstated to Captain of the Galatic Armada and I'll be leaving soon." he answered her as Reuben dropped the sandwich he was eating._

_"Reuben!" Roxy yelled as the golden brown experiment ran into his room and closed the door._

_He curled up in a ball upset as Gantu opened the door but sighed as he left an note beside his friend and room mate....._

* * *

Roxy sighed drinking coffee as she was watching TV on the ship computer and heard the videophone ring and answered it but was surprised to see her father on the screen.

"Hey Dad what's going on in Turo?" the alien teen asked him.

_"Nothing much, just guarding a very powerful prisoner._

_How's 625 after I...... left?_

_I never meant to hurt his feelings like that._

_I thought he'd be happy for me_." Gantu said on the screen.

"He's..... been quiet and still eating sandwiches but always hangs around Lilo's house but when he comes here, he just stays in here with me.

I know you never meant to hurt him but you guys were close friends.

I mean you guys were friends while working for Hamsterviel but he'll come around, I know it.

He..... just needs another friend to make him happy again." she told him.

_"I hope so Roxy._

_Everytime I phone here, he hangs up_.

_I have to go, okay?_

_I'll ring later_." he answered as he hung up.

Roxy then heard the elevator door come down as Rueben walked out with dark rings around his eyes and was clutching something.

It was a stuffed sandwch doll which the experiment had named Mr Sandwich.

It was the only thing that reminded him of Gantu since the former captain had made it for him....

"Morning Rueben.

You had another dream, didn't you?

Want to talk about it?" the alien teen asked him seeing him sit at the table drinking coffee.

"Naga Roxy.

You know what's going on but thanks anyway.

At least _you_ would never leave me kid.

I-I'm going to Lilo's for..... a little while, okay?" he said leaving the ship.

Roxy knew he was hiding his sadness and pain inside.....

* * *

Rueben sighed walking through the forest. He'd wanted to tell his true feelings . his sadness and betrayal but he was having trouble and bottled all the pain up but he was hurting more than normal. Besides Gantu leaving, Amore had left him too to work in the Galatic Council as Naia's assistant but had told him that their relationship wouldn't work out and that had hurt him. He pretended he was happy in front of the ohana and Krista but inside he was feeling blue and nothing could help.

But he saw somebody in the forest upset but was shocked. A young Quanta Quaglian teen girl was there crying and upset as her four eyes glowed with green light but the golden brown experiment had pity in his hurting heart for her.

"_Pooe kid._

_You're hurting just like me."_ he thought as the girl was surprised to see him there.

"Hey there you okay?

You look familar.

Like Jumba.

I'm Rueben.

Why're you out here?" he asked her seeing her extra arms retract along with her spine and her eyes glowed with green light as rain soaked her shiny black hair and she looked so sad.

"M-My name's Marina.

My pod was activated a few days ago.

I was taken when I was an infant by Hamsterviel because I'm part experiment and Quanta Quaglian but I wouldn't help Leroy so I was put in an experiment pod and sent to Earth but it was activated.

I feel like I know you but I don't know if I have family or people who care about me.

So many humans and aliens here tried to use me but betrayed me.

I feel so alone.

You understand, right Reuben?" the hybrid alien teen asked as Rueben nodded.

"Ih but do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked her.

"Naga.

I don't." she answered as Rueben smiled sadly.

"Come with me.

I know a place where you can stay....... if you want." he told her holding out his hand to her.

She looked nervously at that because so many beings had ised this to make her come with them but somehow this time was different and a good feeling flowed through her.

"I'll come." she said as he returned to the ship.

He hoped Roxy wasn't angry......


	2. Breaking Out Of Prison

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Mahalo Stitch8000 for your review.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

Gantu sighed as the night wore on in the holding cell as he drank coffee but was thinking about Rueben. He wondered if his best friend was okay but felt a little sad about leaving but this was what he'd wanted after being fired by the Grand Council Woman.

"_I should call Roxy and see how he's doing since last time." _he thought but heard noise as alarms went off.

"What in the blitznak is going on?" he asked as he heard the sounds of cruisers taking off.

Leroy had escaped along with Nero.

Gantu growled at this.

He knew he had to stop them or they could hurt the galaxy or Earth.

He knew what he had to do.....

* * *

Roxy saw Rueben enter the ship with his golden fur wet from rain but was surprised to see the girl with him. She looked like Jumba but more like Mika her best friend especially seeing her shiny black hair and claw like nails but Rueben looked very sad still like he was going to cry but was holding the urge in as he explained about the hybrid teen as Roxy smiled a little.

"She can stay Rueben.

I've no problem with that but Dad would...... if he were here." she said putting a grey skined hand on his shoulder feeling that he was very sad.

"I-I'm getting something to eat, okay?" he told him as he went into the kitchen but was making sandwich towers again and eating but it helped with the sadness a little. Sometimes she heard him cry at night and wanted to comfort him but knew he would try to deny it.

"What's wrong with Rueben?" Marina asked her.

"I'm not sure." she answered worriedly as she went out for a while......

Rueben sighed as he was curled up in Gantu's bed with Mr Sandwich but he felt the tears and sobed sadly as he fell asleep. He was unaware that Marina had heard him and was sorry for him too.

_He's lost just like me, searching for somewhere he belongs and feels safe and loved."_ she thought drifting off as the night wore on.......

* * *

Leroy cackled as he and Nero landed in Kauai but were pleased that no space police had followed them as they were plotting their revenge on Lilo and the entire ohana by taking over the galaxy but hid on the outskirts of town where nobody would find them just yet. But Gantu had arrived on Earth but had used an new device Jumba had made for the Council that would disguise hi as a human as long as he wore the collar.

He knew he had a job to do but right now he couldn't find them anywhere but for now he needed a place to stay and smiled heading to the Pelekai house. Jumba smiled as Gantu deactivated the collar revealing himself but Stitch smiled evilly seeing him.

"What're you doing here Gantu?

Aren't you supposed to be on Turo?" Lilo asked him.

"Yes but there was a secret problem and the Council wanted me to take care of it but I need a place to stay." he answered.

"What about your ship?" Kayden heard Nabu ask but sadness was in Gantu's eyes.

"I-I...... can't hurt him any more than I already have." he answered as Lilo understood.

"You mean Rueben, right?" she asked as he nodded.

"Okay you can stay." Jumba replied but Lilo saw a look in Stitch's eyes.

"I know what you're thinking Stitch.

I know you want Rueben to be happy but we can't tell him Gantu's here, not yet.

But he'll come around in time." Lilo told her husband as Stitch understood.......

* * *

But later he snuck out and headed towards his old ship and looked into his room.

Rueben was asleep with red rims around his eyes and it made Gantu feel bad.

But he decided that it would have to wait until later.

But Jumba woke up from a bad dream involving Leroy and Nabu.......


	3. Secrets

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more for my reviewers.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 who's really enjoying this along with Stitch80000 for their reviews.**

It was early morning and Reuben had been sitting outside on the ship watching the sunrise but was feeling sad. He'd had another dream about being trapped and nobody wanting him and using him.

"_Just a dream, a really bad one._

_We have ohana and Roxy, right?" _a voice in the experiment's head said as he had Mr Sandwich in his arms. It made him feel safe like an Earth child with a teddy bear.

But Roxy saw how sad her Uncle was and understood.

She missed Gantu too but had to be strong especially for her Uncle. Gantu had wanted her to keep Reuben company and safe.

But she hoped he would be okay but saw the brightness gone from his eyes.

"This isn't good.

I've got to go to Lilo's and talk to Kayden or Jumba about this.

He needs help." she thought seeing him go back into the ship.

Marina saw the golden brown experiment watching the Sandwich Channel and saw him smile sadly as Roxy joined her.

"Come on, I want to get help." she whispered as they left the ship.

* * *

Leroy smiled as he had found a machine in the cruiser that could make people for them to help but Nero had an idea as he put some of Jumba's DNA in it and the machine whirred into life. Suddenly there was an experiment with Jumba's brain power and had purple fur which resembled Jumba's thick skin.

"Can you help us?" Nero heard Leroy ask him.

"Ih.

Meega better than our father at evil geniusing." he replied getting to work......

* * *

Lilo was in the kitchen making breakfast as Gantu was sitting at the table along with Jumba but surprised to see Roxy there.

"Dad what're you doing here?" she asked him.

"Trying to stop Leroy and Nero from taking over." Gantu said as Jumba paled hearing that.

"I have to tell Reuben you're here.

He'll be happy." she said but Gantu looked upset at that.

"Roxy you have to keep my being here a secret from Reuben for now.

He is upset and won't forgive me seeing I've been gone for a long while." he answered as she sighed but Mika gasped seeing Marina.

"She looks like my daughter but it's not her." she murmured softly.

Jumba understood that this hybrid teen looked like Marina but had a feeling about her...

"Why're you guys here?" he asked Roxy.

"We came to ask your advice....... on Reuben.

He's not been himself and I'm worried." Roxy told him.

Jumba sighed hearing that but heard Sukai and the other young experiments coming and he didn't want Krista to hear that her father was very sad.

"Let's go to the Big Red Battleship where we can talk." the Quanta Quaglian told them as they went outside........

* * *

Jumba sighed as he listened to Roxy describing how Reuben's behaviour had changed since Gantu left as he was figuring out what to do but understood right now, his creation was in so much pain that it brought tears to his eyes. But he knew another reason why his creation was so sad.

"He needs help Roxy from you.

But it's not just Gantu leaving that made these changes happen." Jumba said as they were confused.

"What else Jumba?" she asked him.

"Amore, she left like Naia with Miko and ever since that night when Mika and Monte's child was born, Reuben lost somebody he thought cared about him but Gantu leaving hurt him more.

But he never shows signs of sadness when he's here." the Quanta Quaglian explained but paused for a moment.

"He thinks we shouldn't know he's hurting inside, right?" Roxy told him.

"Ih he thinks revealing true feelings makes him weak and loser but wrong.

I know he eats more when he comes here." he told them as they went before Rueben noticed they were gone but Roxy saw a strange look on Marina's face.

"_Where do I know you from?"_ she thought as they left......

* * *

Leroy snarled in their lair as he watched Marina on the computer.

"She teamed up with Gantu's daughter and Jukiba but I know she'll help us or she loses her memories forever!" the red furred experiment told Nero holding up a disc which held Marina's memories and dreams.

Nero laughed at this as they kept watching.....

* * *

Reuben's eyes opened hearing the ship's door open as Roxy came in wearing a swim suit along with Marina.

"Hey uncle...... feeling better?" Roxy told him.

"Umm...... yeah...... I guess." he answered looking away from them.

"Lilo and the others are going to the beach.

If you want....... you can come too.

It beats being alone by yourself." the alien teen told him.

He didn't reply as they left......


	4. Captured By An Old Foe

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I'm glad so many people enjoy this and mahalo to my fave reviewers Kitten630 and Stitch8000 because you guys make me want to write more.**

Reuben sighed as he grabbed his back pack and stuffed some things in it.

He decided that he needed to relax and maybe joining the ohana at the beach would help him feel better as he left Mr Sandwich in the bed.

He then locked the ship as he walked through the forest but heard evil chuckling as somebody showed up that he'd rather forget.

It was Leroy.

"W-What do you want?" the golden brown experiment said nervous backing away.

"Where's the rest of your pathetic ohana?" the red furred experiment told him but really was after Marina.

"I won't tell you!" Rueben told him.

Leroy growled in anger.

"You sandwich making freak!

You don't even belong in the family.

You're a loser and nobody wants you and even Gantu abandoned you!" the red furred experiment told him beating him up and tripping him up.

Stitch heard the sounds and ran towards the forest.

Leroy then left Rueben as he lay there.

"Rueben what happened?" he asked him.

But his eyes closed in sleep.

"_I need to take him to Jumba fast."_ he thought picking Rueben up gently as not to hurt him but grabbed his back pack......

* * *

Leroy snickered as his plan was going perfectly but Nero hated the secrecy but he understood. He had been watching some of Marina's memories and cackled seeing that she was close to Jumba and Monte her father. He wanted revenge on Jumba but right now he could use Marina to do his evil scheme.

"We should strike very soon when Jumba and his ohana are unaware of our plans." he thought as he watched their new experiment use his brain power to create devices to help them.

"Soon galaxy will be ours!" Leroy cackled evilly......

* * *

Lilo was surfing with Sukai and Mai as the ohana were having a day at the beach. Krista, Alana and Lana were building sand castles while Nikko and Nabu were playing with a ball. But Nabu gasped seeing Uncle Stitch return with Rueben badly hurt and out of it as Stitch went to find Jumba who was enjoying ice cream with Pleakley but was shocked seeing Rueben in a bad state as his golden fur was messed up and covered with wounds, cuts and his legs and arms hurt but were broken.

"What in blitznak happened to him?

Very scared." Jumba said holding Rueben gently as though he would break.

"Nabu know what happened to Uncle Reuben.

Daddy hurt him." the young red furred experiment answered sadly.

Jumba and Stitch were shocked hearing that but understood.

"Are you sure it's Leroy?" Stitch asked him.

"Ih Uncle it is.

Nabu remember these kind of wounds from Daddy when he was angry." the young experiment told him.

But Marina saw Rueben toss and turn but whimper in pain.

"I need to take him to the Big Red Battleship." Jumba told him sadly but Stitch decided to stay with the ohana at the beach.

He hoped that Rueben would be okay........

* * *

Jumba was in the Big Red Battleship and had put Rueben on a table and hooked a machine to his mind so he could see what was bugging Rueben and hoped he would be okay but gasped seeing the dreams and recent memories Rueben had been having because they were about Gantu and Amore leaving him but gasped seeing Leroy attack Rueben. Jumba felt guilty at the pain his little creation was going through and wanted to help him. He then cried a lot as Pleakley entered the ship but felt sorry for his room mate and best friend but Marina reminded Jumba of Mika's daughter but had taken a DNA sample from Marina and was examining it but was hearing Reuben whimper in pain as his eyes began to open.

"Oww..... everything hurts!

Leroy's right....... I don't belong, I'm just a sandwich making freak." he whispered as Jumba was scared hearing that.

He knew that wasn't true but was preparing casts for his arms and legs.

"_Not true Reuben._

_You're more than that, one of a kind in our ohana._

_I was afraid Leroy would return._

_I must tell Stitch and the others."_ he thought as he was cleaning Reuben's wounds but heard Nani call him for dinner.

He then left the ship for a while but the others noticed he was very quiet but later Lilo saw her uncle making a sandwich.

"It's for 625.

He's not himself and it scares Jumba.

But I found that somebody bad has returned." he told her going back to the Big Red Battleship but he saw Gantu there watching Reuben sleep from the pill he'd given him.

"Leroy did this to him, didn't he?

But why?" he asked him.

"Not sure but will find out once he feels better." Jumba told him seeing Gantu leave.

* * *

Marina had been woken from a memory by Jumba as he came into the room.

"I need to tell you sometrhing important.

I know that you are Mika and Monte's child but you just don't remember." he told her as he sat beside her.

"Really?

I-I don't remember but the only thing I remember is Leroy taking me and putting me in a pod.

But I feel so alone and lost.

Are you sure?" Marina asked sadly but then the lights went out as he saw a pair of glowing red eyes as Leroy arrived.

"W-What're you doing here?

I thought you were in prison." Jumba said shocked as Leroy put a blaster to him.

"Let's go, the both of you!" he told them taking them to the ship outside as Nero was waiting for them but took off before anybody woke up.....


	5. Promise

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

Lilo was worried as she realised Jumba and Marina had been captured but wondered who would do something like this but saw worry in Rueben's eyes at her question.

"L-Leroy.

He must've taken them as revenge but I'm not sure why. He attacked me yesterday.

We have to get them back!" Rueben told them but Lilo saw worry in Kayden's eyes.

She knew she was worried about her father but knew he'd be okay.

The last time Jumba had been captured was when Lilo was little by Hamsterviel.

But Rueben had a bad feeling as somebody entered his room in Gantu's ship.

It was Amore but she wasn't herself as somebody else was with her.

Nero cackled seeing the confusion in Rueben's eyes as Amore knocked him out using her new powers.....

* * *

Gantu was worried as he saw Roxy run into the Pelekai house. There was fear in her beady eyes as she hugged him. He noticed Rueben wasn't with her and had a bad feeling.

"He was captured by Amore and Nero.

He looked pretty stunned when he saw her." Roxy said crying as Gantu hugged her.

He was mad but worried for Rueben but saw determination in Lilo's eyes as she was planning something in her mind.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked his wife.

"We have to do something, we can't leave Jumba, Marina and Rueben with Leroy and Nero no matter what.

They're ohana and we won't leave them behind or forget." she answered as Gantu and the others understood what she meant but he then saw her run outside to the Big Red Battleship followed by Stitch and Roxy and Kayden.

"What're you guys doing?" Pleakley asked nervous but heard the Big Red Battleship take off and leave Earth.

Nani hoped they would be okay along with Sukai but somebody had stowed aboard, Kaimi.

He wanted to stop his brother Leroy.

* * *

Jumba saw an experiment that had the skin of a Quanta Quaglian with foue eyes but laughed maniacally at the evil genius as he shot him with a blaster. Marina saw Jumba grit his teeth as a rash was on Jumba's arm but was surprised to see Nero return with Rueben and Amore.

But Jumba saw that the female experiment had changed and coldness was in her eyes as she threw Rueben into the cell with Jumba and Marina. Jumba was very confused by what was going on.

"What've you done to Amore?

Why hurt Marina in all this?

She's done nothing to harm you!" Jumba yelled as Leroy cackled.

"Marina is Mika Jukiba and Monte's child but we needed her unique talents to help us so when she was five, we took her but she wouldn't help so by the time she was twelve, I stuck her in an experiment pod but took her memories of her and her precious ohana as revenge for what you did to us.

But I might go easy on you if you surrender." Leroy explained as Nero cackled but Jumba was worried as he remained netural.

"Fine then.

That's the way you want to play." Leroy answered as he saw Amore snarl as they left.

Marina was so quiet as she was in a corner of the cell as she had Reuben in her arms. To Jumba's shock, he was getting ill. He had a feeling Nero had done something to him.

"Are Mika and Monte really my parents?" she asked softly as Jumba wrapped his arms around her.

"Ih.

That night you were taken, your parents were heartbroken and upset after we found that Leroy had taken you. We started searching for you but as time went on, we never found you.

But your parents never gave up hope that you were out there.

Here." he answered as there was something in his purple hand.

It was a silver slip on locket and she opened it as music played as she looked at the picture of her and her ohana together.

So happy together until that fateful night.

"I......I know this song.

They used to sing it to me before I fell asleep." Marina told him as she began to remember.......

_It was early evening as a young Quanta Quaglian child was in her room playing with toys when she heard the door open as her mother came in._

_"Marina honey it's bedtime." Mika said as she sat on the bed as the four year old came over and sat beside her mother as there was something in her mother's hand._

_It was a locket._

_"This was something your father and I wanted to give to you but we decided to wait until you were older._

_It's a symbol of our ohana and our love so no matter where you go, your ohana will always be with you in your heart." Mika said putting it around the young girl's neck. Marina opened it as music played._

_"Mahalo Mommy._

_It plays our song." Marina replied yawning as Mika tucked her in._

_"I'll always love you no matter what happens." she thought kissing her daughter's forehead as she left the room......_

Jumba saw a smile cross his god daughter's face as she put the locket on her neck.

"Mahalo Jumba.

But...... how did you find it?

Leroy said he destroyed it." Marina told him softly.

"He lied.

I found it right after that trog took you but I never told your parents I had it but kept it because I had a feeling I would find you again.

I have.

Once we get out of here and stop Leroy, I'll help you reconnect with our ohana and I know your parents will be happy to see you once more but I see you and 625 have a bond of friendship between you and you want to help him." he explained as she nodded......

* * *

Lilo was relieved to find that the ship had detected Leroy and Nero's lair on Quanta Quang and hoped both Jumba and Marina along with Reuben were safe as the hyperdrive was engaged......


	6. Should've Said No

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

Lilo was curious as they entered Jumba's old lab with Stitch, Gantu and Kaimi but knew she would have to wait until Jumba, Marina and Rueben were safe before she could let her curiousity get the better of her but she hoped they were okay but suddenly they heard coughing.

"This way!" the captain of the Galatic Armada said as they followed him to the main room where Leroy was talking to Nero but saw Jumba along with Marina and Rueben in a cell but Kaimi growled at his brother but Stitch understood as he and Kaimi decided to take care of Leroy and Nero while Kayden and Lilo went to free their friends.

Jumba smiled as he saw them.

"I'm glad you're here.

Leroy is being his usual self.

We have to stop him before he and Nero take over galaxy." he told them as Rueben opened his eyes but shocked seeing Gantu.

"_He doesn't look too good, he's ill._

_What has Leroy done to him?" _Gantu thought as he saw his friend's eyes close as he felt safe in Marina's arms.

"We'll explain later.

We need to help Stitch and Kaimi stop Leroy and Nero!" Kayden told her father as they heard sounds of a battle.

But then Marina saw Reuben shiver as somebody came out of the darkness.

It was Amore.

"Surprised Aunt?" she snickered as Rueben got to his feet slowly.

"Go....... help Stitch and Kaimi......

I..... can take ...... care....... of her." he said weakly coughing slightly.

But Jumba watched as Marina wasn't going with them.

"What're you doing?" he asked her but saw her eyes glow with green light and her extra arms, spines and antennae pop out.

"I'm helping Rueben stop that experiment.

I can't leave him behind." she answered as Lilo understood.

"Don't worry she looks like she can handle herself." she told them as they left......

* * *

Leroy cackled as Kaimi was fighting him while Stitch was fighting Nero. He knew that Kaimi had grown strong but not enough to beat him or Nero but was having fun watching him try. But he growled seeing Jumba had escaped with Gantu, Kayden and Lilo but he noticed Marina and Reuben weren't with them.

"Where are they?" Kaimi asked.

"Don't worry, they're coming.

They're taking care of something." Kayden reassured her husband as she helped him up as Leroy growled.

He then lunged at Kayden but Kaimi became a protective shield by standing in front of her as he took his brother's attacks head on but knew he would rather let his brother hurt him than people he cared about.

"Fool, she made you weak like the human girl with 626." he teased as his eyes glowed with red light.

Kaimi waited for whatever his brother was about to do but nothing happened as Leroy growled in pain as his eyes glowed as he glitched.

"What did you do to him Jumba?" Nero growled angrily.

"Nothing.

Leroy is malfunctioning like 626 but I just injected something into him to help him." Jumba replied winking at Kayden but Leroy wasn't feeling like himself.

Lilo saw him sink to his knees in anger but also pain as Kaimi moved away from Kayden as Leroy was in agony but Nero was still a threat.......

* * *

Amore was surprised by how Reuben was holding up even though he was getting more sick and making his illness worse by fighting but had no choice but Marina saw pain and rage in those eyes of his as his extra asrms popped out but Amore laughed at that.

"Meega think you can stop me?

You're so wrong.

I don't know what made me love you.

But Miko's safe in Turo.

But you'll never see him." she said cackling as he sent her flying with most of his strength but fell onto his stomach at that as he gritted his teeth in pain because he'd been fighting her all this time and had been holding in all the sadness and pain he'd been feeling since she'd betrayed him but that had hurt him.

"Loser coward!" Amore said but then saw Marina growl approaching her but Amore had a feeling she wasn't holding back as Marina prepared to fight her as she grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"I don't know what your problem is but I won't allow you to hurt Rueben like this!

I won't let you hurt my friend!" she yelled as she kept fighting as green light emitted from her engulfing them and Amore weakening while Marina had gotten stronger and using all the power in her heart to stop the female experiment so she wouldn't hurt anybody she cared about again.

After the light faded, Marina was still standing as Amore lay on the floor exhausted as the hybrid alien teen picked Reuben up gently as not to hurt him further but felt a strong pulse showing signs of life but was badly hurt and ill.

"Let's go home, okay to people who care about us." she whispered leaving the room as she went to find Jumba and the others.....

* * *

Lilo smiled relievedly as Galatic Alliance guards were carrying out both Leroy and Nero in shackles as they were lead to a ship bound for a deserted asteroid where they couldn't wreak havoc again but Jumba and Gantu were relieved seeing Marina with Rueben in her arms asleep.

"What happened to Amore?" Kayden asked her.

"Let's talk about that later, okay?

How did the Galatic Alliance get here?" she answered.

"Roxy called them and told the Grand Council Woman what was going on.

But you and 625 look very injured and tired along with 626 and 627.

Let's get to the Big Red Battleship and go home to our family." Jumba said leading the way back to the Big Red Battleship but noticed Marina was very quiet as they entered and took off.

He had a feeling it was to do with what had happened but would wait for now.......


	7. Ultimate Punishment For Her Crime

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers Kitten630 and Stitch80000.**

**I hope you like it.**

Things were silent as the Big Red Battleship took off headed for Earth.

But Jumba saw Amore scowl at Marina and Rueben as she was in a container with shackles on her arms.

He knew that she should be punished for what she'd done to the Galatic Alliance and also to them as he went to talk to Gantu.

He was making himself something to eat but saw the look in Jumba's eyes as he joined him.

"You want me to deal with that female abomination?" he asked as Jumba sighed.

"Maybe...... but Reuben should decide Amore's punishment since they used to be husband and wife." Jumba told him.

Gantu looked shocked at that but understood.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jukiba?

He's been through enough already without doing this." Gantu told him.

"I know but it only way." Jumba replied as he left him.......

* * *

Marina was still awake and thinking about what had happened and also what Jumba had told her when they'd been in the cell. She was nervous and feeling lost at the moment inside but her thoughts were broken seeing Lilo there. The woman saw pain and deep sadness in Marina's eyes.

"Are you okay?

You look sad.

I can see it in your eyes.

What's wrong?" she said to her.

Marina sighed sadly at Lilo's words.

"I...... feel confused and lost because after Leroy captured me when I was little, he told me my family were gone and that he was my only family left but then Jumba said they were alive and I'm beginning to remember them but I'm not sure.

I'm also afraid of myself, of what I can do when I'm angry like with Amore.

What if I do it again but on purpose?

The only one I can count on is Rueben.

He's been there for me ever since he found me in the forest a month ago.

But he's ill and very sick." she explained breaking down as Lilo put a hand on her slender shoulder.

"It'll be okay Marina.

Ohana means family." she said as Marina began to calm down.

"Really?" she said.

"Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten but it'll be okay because Jumba along with Rueben and the others and I, we can help you to find ohana.

We've done it before.

I know how much Reuben means to you as a friend like Stitch with me.

We're all one big happy family." she told her as Marina wiped the last of her tears away as Rueben was in her arms asleep but woke up as the door opened and Jumba entered.

"We need to have a talk creator to creation now." he said as Rueben followed nervously but Gantu knew what was going on.

* * *

"You want me to...... choose Amore's punishment?" Rueben said weakly as the strange virus was growing stronger, making him weaker.

"Ih anything you want.

I know she hurt you badly so this would encourage revenge.

I know what you're capable of." Jumba told the golden brown experiment as he left but saw Kaimi and had an idea forming in his mind........

"What're you thinking cousin about Amore?" Kaimi asked him curious seeing Rueben stare at the instant dehydrator.

"I....... want to put her in her pod..... where she'll never hurt anybody again." he answered seeing anger in his cousin's tired looking eyes.

"Are you sure Rueben?

You're not thinking clearly.

Remember when we were dehyrated?

It could end up hurting you more than Amore." he told him.

"I know but it gave you time to think about your actions, right?

I'm hoping it'll do the same for her." he answered as Kaimi understood but saw his cousin drop to his knees but was worried.

"I-I'll be fine Kaimi.

I'm gonna tell Jumba right.... now." Rueben told him getting to his feet and walking into the ship's main room......

* * *

Jumba and Gantu saw him enter and wondered what was going on.

"I figured out what her punishment should be." he said weakly as the Quanta Quaglian was curious along with Gantu.

"Go ahead 625.

Evil genius is eager to hear." Jumba said.

Rueben took a deep breath before going on.

"Amore is going back into her pod where she can't hurt ohana or anybody I care about ever again!" the golden brown experiment answered looking set.

Jumba was surprised but proud.

"Let's do it before we head to Earth and she gets a chance to escape." Gantu told him as they agreed.

Lilo wondered what was going on as Gantu carried Amore's container with him going into the other room with Jumba and Rueben waiting.

"What's the big idea?" Amore asked as Gantu and Jumba wrestled shackles onto her along with attaching her to the machine.

"For betraying the Galatic Alliance and trying to take over, you are being put into your pod where you can cause no more damage.

Rueben press the button!" Gantu said as the golden brown experiment hesitated but felt pain as Amore bit him in the cheek.

"You could've been part of the ohana but you...... ruined it and bretayed me.

Goodbye." he told her pressing the button as the female experiment was engulfed in bright light as a pod emerged and Jumba locked it into a drawer in the ship.

"Now she can never wreak havoc on ohana or entire galaxy.

Let me clean that wound up." Jumba told Rueben as they left the room.

* * *

Marina saw sadness in Rueben's eyes as the ship entered Earth and landed back at the Pelekai house but noticed the plaster on his cheek but he didn't want to talk about it but she understood but she and Lilo wondered what had happened but Stitch knew after Kaimi told him everything. He hoped Rueben was okay but had a feeling he was more hurt and getting sick than they realised as they entered the house.....


	8. Friends Care For Each Other

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope my fave reviewers enjoy since they've been fairly quiet. **

Mika was curious as Jumba led her to his lab. She wondered what he wanted to tell her but she had a feeling that it was to do with the girl that looked like Marina as they entered the Big Red Battleship

"Mika...... that girl with Rueben is your daughter.

I know it seems strange but it's true.

I took a sample from her when Roxy brought her to the house and it matches plus when I gave her the locket, she remembered the song but her memories of you and Monte mightn't return for a while because Leroy erased them and told her you and Monte were dead but.... there might be a way to bring memories back." Jumba explained softly.

"Tell me!

Anything to help my daughter remember." Mika said sobbing a little as Jumba sighed.

He had the disc with Marina's memory on it that he'd stolen from Leroy back on his home planet.

"I can hook her up to memory returner and put this in it.

It holds all of your daughter's most precious memories that Leroy took from her after capturing her." he answered as she agreed.

"Let's do it." Mika said as Jumba understood......

* * *

Reuben watched as Marina was playing with the locket around her neck but understood hearing the music from it as she opened it as she looked at the photo of her ohana but right now he was feeling very sad but was hiding it as usual but was trying to make himself a snack but wasn't hungry as he felt weak but not himself like he'd been feeling recently and his temperature was high like on fire and had a high fever but his thoughts were broken by footsteps and saw Jumba enter but smiled seeing Marina in the kitchen with him as he heard the music from the locket.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked her uncle curious seeing the look on his face as she closed the locket and followed him.

Rueben wondered where she was going and had wanted to go after her but had a feeling it was urgent and private but he then had a head ache as he felt delirious and dropped to his knees in agony as he lay on the table near the plate of barely touched sandwiches as he fell asleep..

Jumba sighed as he and Marina entered the Big Red Battleship knowing what was to happen.....

* * *

"You mean you can return my memories that Leroy took from me a long time ago?" Marina asked her uncle after Jumba had explained everything to her but there was sadness in his eyes as Mika was watching. Jumba had told her not to see Marina until after the process was done and Marina remembered her and the ohana but knew it would work.

"Ih.

Are you sure you want to go through with this Marina?

It could get dangerous and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me." the Quanta Quaglian told her as she nodded in reply.

"I still want to do it Uncle so I can be with my ohana and belong." she said as tears were in Jumba's eyes.

"Okay then let's do it." Jumba replied motioning her to lie in his fold down bed as he hooked up the memory retriever to her and inserted the disc with her memories into it.

"It won't hurt her, will it Jumba?" Mika asked softly as Marina was already asleep.

"No." Jumba told her as they prepared for a very long night ahead of them......

Jumba was woken early in the morning by Mika's joyful crying as Marina hugged her.

"Mom!

I'm glad we're back together.

Where's Dad?" she asked as Mika stroked her long shiny hair.

"Asleep along with Uncle Stitch and the rest of the family.

We'll see them later, okay honey?" she told her as she hugged Jumba.

"Thanks Uncle, you rock!" Marina said to Jumba as she hugged him.

"Aww Evil Genius is feeling proud that niece is okay." he said blushing......

* * *

Gantu woke up feeling worried as he noticed Rueben wasn't around and got up and dressed. He then left the house running through the forest towards his ship because the worried feeling in him was growing stronger as he came to his ship and opened the door. He saw Roxy sitting in front of the computer searching something but there was worry in her eyes as she hugged him.

"What is it?" he said hugging her.

"It's Reuben, something made him ill.

I found him lying outside near the ship.

I'm worried for him." she said as he entered his room and was very nervous seeing Rueben lying in his bed with blankets wrapped around him. His healthy golden brown fur was now pale and white as a ghost, he had no energy and his eyes were closed in sleep but whimpered in pain as he slept. Gantu felt scared feeling his friend's forehead as it was hot as molten lava and Roxy saw her father shiver.

"W-What should we do?" Gantu said scared but Roxy understood.

"We need help." the teen answered as he agreed picking Rueben up gently as not to make him worse or hurt him.

Rueben's eyes opened and there was hurt in those eyes of his.

"H-Hey G....... what's...... up?" he said weakly coughing slightly.

"You.

You're very ill.

How long have you been like this?" Gantu said softly.

"Since...... before going to stop Leroy.

I..... didn't..... want to..... worry anybody.

Besides...... we're supposed to be protected against most Earth illnesses....... according to Jumba." he answered weakly.

Gantu smiled sadly hearing that as he gather Reuben's back pack and put some things in it including Mr Sandwich and walked out with Roxy following him.

He hoped Jumba would help......

* * *

At the Pelekai house, Lilo and her family were having breakfast and were surprised but happy that Mika had her memories back as Sukai was being chased by Pleakley because he wanted coffee which his parents wouldn't let him have because it made him into a wrecking machine but Lilo stopped them before things got worse but they saw sadness on Roxy's face as she and Gantu entered the house but they wondered what was wrong but Jumba gasped seeing Rueben in Gantu's arms.

"What happened to him?" Jumba asked scared as there was an expression of hurt and worry on his face.

"We...... don't know Jumba.

Roxy found him like this last night and we don't know what's wrong.

He said he'd been sick before we went to stop Leroy." he told the evil genius.

Jumba nodded as he motioned for Gantu to follow him and Roxy but the others were nervous.

"Will....... he be okay?" Gantu asked sadly as Jumba hooked Rueben up to the laptop on the desk in the Big Red Battleship.

"Not sure.

Need to do tests." he answered as Gantu took a last look at his best friend before leaving the ship to join the others.

"_Please be okay."_ he thought as he went back into the house........


	9. Prayer of Friendship

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers.**

**Inspiration for this chapter came from the song " The Prayer." by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli and listening to it gave me ideas for this chapter.**

**I hope you like. **

Jumba was very scared but wanted to sleep but couldn't, not when one of his children needed him. He'd been in the Big Red Battleship all day and had kept himself away from his family but inside he was worried as he saw Rueben whimper in pain and discomfort as the computer finished the testing but he was scared hearing footsteps as Gantu entered the ship but looked like he'd been crying. Jumba understood as he saw him stroke Rueben's pale fur.

"What infected him Jumba?

Please tell me!" the captain said nervously as the Quanta Quaglian sighed as he took the findings from the computer.

"Is Queesta virus mixed with Earth flu.

Don't worry Gantu, 625 can't die unless malfunctioning but will be very, very sick for a while but I'm working on medication to come from home planet and from doctor on Earth but he needs to rest and you need to be strong for him.

I know how much you care for him." Jumba told him.

Gantu nodded sadly at this stroking his friend's fur as he slept coughing slightly.

"Will these viruses hurt him?" Gantu asked him nervously as tears welled up in his beady eyes but were holding them in.

"They're not lethal but can make beings very sick and because 625 never told us, they got worse and made him like this.

But he will get better in time." he answered as he heard the videophone ring.

"Excuse me." Jumba said leaving the room as Gantu just stood there watching Rueben sleep.....

* * *

Roxy saw sadness in her father's eyes as he was still awake at four in the morning. She was worried for Rueben too but knew her father was worried more since her Uncle and him had been best friends since they'd first met long ago.

"Dad...... you okay?

Couldn't sleep huh?

I don't blame you." she said softly as she heard a sound from him she'd never heard before, tears.

"_I'd better leave him alone for now."_ she thought leaving him alone.

But Gantu saw a lone star in the night sky and had an idea. He'd heard of Earthlings making wishes on a star and wondered if it would work but was afraid in case it didn't work.

"_I want my best friend Rueben to be okay and not to be sick, hurting or sad. _

_I know that sometimes I.... hurt him too but I would stop it if it would help make him better._

_I hope you can hear me."_ he prayed as he fell asleep sadly.......

* * *

Jumba answered the videophone as he saw the Grand Council Woman on it and wondered what was wrong.

"_I have told the doctors on Turo what happened._

_The medication should be there in a few days_

_I know how badly the Queesta Virus can be_." she told him.

"Mahalo." Jumba said hanging up but heard soft crying as he looked into Roxy's room and sighed.

He then went back to the ship but he felt guilty looking at Rueben sleeping and in pain as he activated some old video files on his laptop of the sandwich making experiment's creation and remembered the mistake he'd made by calling him a failed creation and rejecting him and kicking him out of the lab. He never knew he was part of the reason why his little creation was feeling so much pain and bottled it up inside through sarcasm.

"_I'm sorry 625, so sorry I hurt you."_ the Quanta Quaglian thought stroking Rueben's pale fur as he cried a little which Lilo was surprised to hear as Stitch was with her.

"Oh Lilo, 626 how long have you been standing there?" he asked her.

"A few minutes ago.

I made you some coffee.

You're worried about Rueben right?

We heard Roxy and Gantu along with Marina crying." Lilo told him as he felt her hug him.

"Ih Jumba sad." Stitch said as Jumba looked away.

"Yes my little creation, Jumba sad about 625.

Feeling bad about what happened years ago to 625 in lab but worried about him like you when you glitched.

Queesta Virus as well as Earth virus very bad for him.

Jumba afraid...... of losing 625." the Quanta Quaglian told them.

Lilo understood as she left but Stitch stayed behind to help Jumba.

* * *

Gantu then groaned as the late sunlight hurt his eyes but that didn't matter because right now he was worried about Rueben as he got dressed and went downstairs hearing Sukai and the other young experiments playing as they'd made a pillow fort in the living room and sighed sadly seeing them happy. Roxy saw how much her father was feeling and knew how much he cared about her and Reuben but sometimes didn't want to show it. She then found Stitch in the kitchen with something in his hand.

It was Mr Sandwich, Rueben's favourite thing.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked curiously.

"It's Mr Sandwich, a sandwich plushie I made for Reuben, like a teddy bear for him." Gantu said taking it and Rueben's back pack from the blue fluffy experiment and headed to the Big Red Battleship but felt guilty.

He then heard Rueben whimper in pain as his eyes opened.

"G-Gantu?

What're....... you....... doing...... here?" he asked coughing.

"I came to bring you this." he said giving him his back pack but saw him hug Mr Sandwich.

But he saw a sad but hurt look in Rueben's eyes.

"Why...... did...... you..... leave G....... a....... year..... ago?" he asked coughing as Gantu looked sad at his friend's question.

He was about to answer when he heard Jumba and left.

_"I'll see you later._

_Please be okay_." he thought leaving his friend there......


	10. Never Knew You Cared For Me

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers especially Kitten630 who's really loving it. Yes I love Jumba's softer side maybe a little more than the evil side so in my fics I love showing it but in this chapter I'm kind of showing Gantu's softer side. He is a favourite of mine too and I love the bond he and Rueben have.**

**I hope people like.**

Gantu sighed as he was sitting on the front porch as Kia and Aoi were running around and sighed thinking.

Right now he felt like he couldn't smile or feel anything but sadness and regret for what was happening to his best and only friend.

"Uncle Gantu what wrong?

You look sad." Kia said as she stopped playing and hugged her uncle.

Jumba saw how sad Gantu was as he saw the young experiment go after her brother as he saw Gantu sitting there looking at the grey clouds gathering matching both their moods.

"How..... is he?" the captain asked miserably.

Jumba gave him a sad but understanding look.

"He's responding to Earth medicine slowly but still very worse. I've never seen you like this before.

You and 625 have strong bond, yes?" the Quanta Quaglian said sadly as rain fell but Gantu was silent for a while before answering.

"You've no idea Jukiba.

Just leave me alone." Gantu answered sounding upset as the Quanta Quaglian backed away because he knew what Gantu was capable of when angry.

"Okay evil genius...... will leave you alone.

But you should _trust_ others with your feelings.

You're not as alone as you think." he said going back into the house.

* * *

Kayden wondered why her father was in a bad mood apart from what was happening with Rueben but saw him drinking a cup of black coffee as he sat at the table.

Lilo was making lunch for the family as some of the young experiments were asleep.

"It's no big deal, just Gantu in one of his moods.

I was only talking to him and he got angry." Jumba said but Lilo gave him a look.

"I think he's hurting inside from what's happening to Rueben because to him, he's his only friend and he doesn't know how to open up and finds it hard to make friends like me when I was little.

You should talk to him or I could if you want." Lilo said as Kayden and Roxy agreed with that.

"Ih it'd be better if you did it Lilo." Jumba said as lunch was ready but Jumba saw Gantu sitting outside in the pouring rain.

It made the former evil genius feel a little guilty and bad for Gantu.

He knew he was worried for Reuben just as much as he and the entire ohana were.

He then went out with Lilo to where Gantu was sitting on the porch.

He looked stunned to see them there as he wiped rain and tears from his eyes.

"What're you doing out here?

Just leave me here.

It's what I deserve for what I've done to Rueben abandoning him when he needed me.

I was the only one he could count on." he said sadly looking away from them.

Lilo saw sadness in Jumba's eyes at this as he put a hand on Gantu's shoulder.

"You can't stay out here, not unless you wish to be ill too.

You are ohana after all along with Rueben.

Annoying but ohana." Jumba said as Gantu looked stunned by that.

"I-I'm not sure I should." Gantu said but saw Stitch join them.

"Rueben asleep." he said as Gantu and Jumba were nervous about this running to the Big Red Battleship.......

* * *

Jumba was relieved seeing his creation was still alive but in a deep sleep but Gantu looked more worried seeing his friend like this but Lilo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Gantu, he's just in a deep sleep but you might be able to help him wake up through love." she said as Stitch nodded

"Ih she's right.

625 is in own subconsicous right now but needs help waking up.

Queesta and Earth virus rough for my creation to go through." Jumba told him leaving him but Gantu was at a loss

He watched as Jumba and the others left but stayed behind. He was feeling very sad right now and wanted nothing more but for his friend to wake up. He felt sorry for leaving him and Roxy by going back to the Galatic Armada as he kissed Reuben on the forehead.

"_I'm sorry I left you._

_I never meant to leave you behind or forget about you."_ he thought going to join the others in the house.....

* * *

_Rueben was walking through the forest but was sad as darkness clouded the area like an never ending fog but he could feel somebody was missing him outside but wondered who it was as he gasped hearing who it was._

_"I never should've left you to join the Galatic Armada._

_You've been my only friend._

_I'll always care about you no matter what." a voice said._

_"G-Gantu?_

_I'm coming buddy!" the golden brown experiment said as he tried to make it through but saw a green glow as somebody else was here. The golden brown experiment was shocked to see it was Jumba but he was't himself. _

_He had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen._

_"You're a failed experiment, who would care about a lazy coward like you?" he said as he lunged at him but Rueben dodged it, running but was cornered by his creator._

_But before Jumba could get to him, he was surrounded by bright light as Jumba faded but he found himself in the middle of the endless night sky as he heard a voice._

_"Who's there?_

_What's going on?" the golden brown experiment asked nervously as a star shone in answer._

_"I am Rueben._

_I know you have been hurting but you're not alone._

_You have family in somebody unexpected." the voice said as he saw Gantu in the Big Red Battleship upset by his side but Reuben was worried but curious._

_"Gantu?_

_But he hated me, blasted, pummeled me but....... he never left me when others like a certain creator did, Gantu and I were different but I feel like I have a home with him but I can't forgive him._

_But I should, right?" he said hearing Gantu's mental words._

_He remembered how he hated being in Jumba's lab and being his punching bag for precious 626 but with Gantu, it was different because he had reasons but he'd rather trust Gantu with his life than Jumba._

_"He needs you just the same as you do._

_Go to him." the voice told him._

_"But how?" Rueben said as he felt a hand touch him as somebody appeared._

_"Let's go home Rueben." Gantu said holding out a hand to him as the golden brown experiment took it as he felt good, beter than he had in a while as the night vanished along with the voice......._

* * *

Jumba was woken by Roxy at four in the morning and wondered what was wrong as he followed her downstairs and outside to the Big Red Battleship. He then heard soft but stable breathing as he entered and saw Rueben's eyes open as Gantu hugged him gently.

"Hey..... G....... I-I...... was..... worried...... about..... you." the golden brown experiment said weakly but still sick and coughing slightly.

"I'm glad to see you too 625.

How did you wake from deep sleep?" Jumba said to him but Rueben looked at him coldly.

"I think Dad helped him through the power of their strong bond." Roxy answered as Rueben nodded.

"He should rest.

Still very sick.

Medication should be here soon." Jumba told him but Reuben saw worry in Gantu's eyes at that.

"Don't....... worry G.

I'll..... be...... okay." he answered weakly as they left but Gantu snuck out later and entered the ship and climbed into the fold down bed seeing Rueben asleep in another bed but he was just relieved his friend was okay as his eyes closed in sleep.......


	11. Somebody Like Him

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers.**

**My newly created OC is in this chapter and she's shy like Hinata from my favourite anime Naruto because she wants to be with a certain captain.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

Early morning sun blazed through the island of Kauai as somebody had arrived in a ship on the outskirts of town. It was a female alien from the same species as Gantu with shoulder length brown hair, grey skin, milky blue eyes and slender but her height wasn't like Gantu's since she was the same height as an adult female human.

Her ship had crashed on Earth during hyperdrive.

She was a little nervous as she saw people stare at her.

"These people have never seen an alien before huh?" she thought walking off a little shy and afraid.

She then wandered into the forest but gasped seeing Gantu's old ship.

"_I'm not alone after all._

_I wonder who it belongs to?"_ she thought as she went inside......

* * *

Gantu was in the kitchen while Lilo was making breakfast and was very quiet as he saw Jumba enter but he looked very tired which wasn't a good thing first thing in the morning as Pleakley knew that his room mate was fully awake later on in the day but needed the help of a certain brown liquid made from beans to prevent chaos from happening in the kitchen.

"Morning Jumba.

A package came for you but it's in the Big Red Battleship." Pleakley told him seeing him make a cup of coffee as he took the cup and left the room drinking. He then headed for the ship and had a feeling it was the medication for the Queesta virus. He smiled opening it but noticed vials of liquid and syringes in the box.

The medicine had to be injected into Rueben's blood stream and Jumba knew the golden brown experiment wouldn't take shots but smiled evilly noticing he was still asleep.

"_I'll be able to give him some now while he's asleep._

_He'll barely notice a thing."_ he thought loading the syringe with the antibotics and rubbed his creation's arm gently and stuck the needle in but heard his creation growl in pain and whimper as he took the needle out gently but put a plaster over the area to prevent infection so he wouldn't get more sick than he already was.

"Sorry Rueben but it's only way to adminster medicine for Queesta virus.

You don't need any more until later." Jumba told him as he saw Rueben go back to sleep.....

* * *

Gantu was walking to his old ship to get a few things but heard somebody was in there as he opened the door and gasped seeing the female alien eating one of Rueben's sandwiches. He'd never seen a female of his species here on Earth before but was in awe but he noticed she was very shy and seemed afraid.

He saw her hiding behind Rueben's chair and smiled.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you angry!

I-I'm leaving, okay?" she said but Gantu stopped her.

"No don't go!

I'm Gantu.

Who're you?

I've never met a female of my species before.

Who're you and how did you get to Earth?" he asked curious.

"M-My name is Kiri.

I came here by accident.

My ship crashed here while trying to use hyperdrive." she said as Gantu felt anxious.

"You should come with me Kiri.

It's not a good idea to be alone on this planet." he said holding out a grey hand to her.

"Okay I'll...... come.

I guess I can trust you seeing we're the same species." Kiri answered as Gantu chuckled at that.

"On the way, you should tell me about yourself." he said as they walked through the forest.....

* * *

Lilo found Marina alone in the kitchen and wondered what was going on with her but had a feeling it was to do with Rueben. The young hybrid teen nodded as she sat beside her. The teen had feelings for Rueben but wanted to tell him how she felt but wasn't sure especially since he was still sick and had a feeling he didn't want to be in love after Amore but Lilo understood but thought it very cute especially on Jumba's home planet when he'd helped her and they'd taken care of Amore.

But they saw Jumba looking for something.

"What's going on?" Lilo asked curious.

"Looking for 625.

He refuses to take medicine." he answered as Lilo understood after seeing the bruise on Reuben's arm from the morning shot.

"Let me help." Marina said as Jumba was curious as she heard noises in the kitchen.

_"That has to be him._

_I should talk to him_." she thought entering into the kitchen finding Rueben there.

"What're....... you....... doing...... Mari?

Don't...... let Jumba...... know........ I'm...... here." Rueben said weakly.

"You don't like shots, do you?

But if you don't take the medicine, you'll never get better and that would upset people who care about you deeply, especially me." she said kissing him on the head.

Rueben blushed slightly at that as Jumba came into the room and put the needle in his creation's arm.

It hurt but for some reason, Marina's presence seemed to calm Rueben down.

"You okay?" Jumba asked him.

Rueben nodded weakly as he felt tired.

She picked him up gently as she went to the living room.

Luckily it was bed time for the young experiments like Sukai so it was just her and Rueben as they were watching TV.

But she saw a smile on his face as he slept.....

But she saw the door open as Gantu came in followed by Kiri but the female alien seemed to relax in the Pelekai house but Gantu smiled seeing Rueben in Marina's arms.

He had a feeling Jumba had given him more medicine.

"Who's that?" Marina whispered as not to wake Rueben.

"Her name is Kiri.

We met in my old ship eariler.

We've a lot in common but I'm surprised Rueben is asleep in your arms." he answered as Kiri yawned.

"Come on, we should get some rest.

We'll see you in the morning." Gantu told her.

* * *

Marina went to put Rueben in her uncle's fold down bed in the Big Red Battleship but she saw him whimper as she put him in the bed but had a feeling it was to do with her.

"Please...... don't leave..... me.

Don't...... want to....... be alone." he sleep talked as she stroked his golden brown fur.

"I know but there's something I need to tell you.

I....... love you." she said kissing him on his forehead but didn't want to leave him because he looked so cute and peaceful but knew she had to get rest.

"_Maybe tomorrow we can talk about this."_ she thought leaving.......


	12. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's the next chapter and I hope my fave reviewers enjoy and I hope they like where this is going.**

**It's helping me with what might happen in my next fic.**

Jumba noticed that Rueben was very quiet giving him medicine but had a feeling it was to do with Marina. He knew he cared about Marina like that but knew his little creation was afraid in case she would become like Amore but had a feeling she wouldn't.

"You care about her deeply, don't you?

Then what is the problem 625?" he said as Rueben looked away from him.

"I-I do but I won't let her end up like Amore." he answered as Jumba heard him cough still as he handed him some orange juice.

"Thanks...... Dr..... J." he answered as Jumba left the ship.

Because he was still sick, Rueben wasn't allowed to go near the other experiments until he was better in case he infected them but he hoped the illness would go away but he heard the ship door open as somebody came in.

It was Marina.

A smile crossed his face slowly at her......

* * *

Roxy noticed her father was in a good mood but it wasn't about Rueben and had a feeling it was to do with Kiri, that female alien he'd met yesterday and was worried about this. But she didn't trust other women around her Dad because she didn't want him to get hurt but wanted him to be happy but was nervous around Kiri.

"What if...... they like each other and get married?

That'll ruin everything." she said but Lilo had heard her along with Pleakley.

"Why is it bad if your Dad finds somebody who makes him happy like Kiri?

I'm just curious." she said to the alien teen.

"Because as long as I can remember, it's just been me, Dad and Uncle Rueben but if Dad got married, he'd not want to be with me and it would make me sad because I care about him." Roxy told her as Gantu had overheard that but understood his daughter's concern but he truly loved Kiri and felt these feelings for her like Rueben had with Amore.

He wanted to make sure that things wouldn't change if he and Kiri became husband and wife......

* * *

Reuben smiled as he listened to Marina explain her feelings. Yes Amore had hurt him but she had used him and then betrayed him but with Marina, it was different. He felt like she truly cared about him and wouldn't hurt him. He'd felt like this that night he'd brought her to Gantu's old ship.

"I understand Marina and there's something I need to tell you.

I love you.

I...... have since that night we..... met but my heart was still healing...... from pain...... but...... you were like some...... angel who truly cares.

I feel...... like....... somebody understands and....... cares about me." he replied hugging her as Marina kissed him as his spines popped out and his extra arms were also out but they were unaware that Jumba was recording this on a camera.

He was happy his creation was feeling better in the heart...

* * *

A few weeks passed and Gantu and Kiri had grown very close and knew they were in love but Gantu decided to take the next step and proposed to her and Kiri accepted but they hadn't told the ohana this yet but the next morning, they made the annoucement but Roxy ran out of the room upset as Gantu was about to follow but Lilo and Nani stopped him.

"We'll handle it." Lilo told him as they went to find her.......


	13. Never Leaving You Behind

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers.**

**I hope they like because I love writing them plus watching the Stitch anime is giving me ideas for my next fic.**

Roxy was at the brach sitting in a hammock but feeling sad about what her father had told their entire family as there were red rims around her milky blue eyes as Lilo approached her gently.

"...... You okay Roxy?

You look like you've been crying.

It's about Kiri, isn't it?

Why're you so upset about her marrying Gantu?

I know there's something more to it." she said to Roxy.

"Ih there is...... another reason why I don't want Kiri to marry my father because I don't want him to be hurt by her or for her to break his heart.

I know he wants her but she could hurt him in the heart where he can't heal.

Do you understand now?" Roxy explained softly as Lilo understood.

The young alien teen was trying to protect Gantu from being hurt emotionally in the heart which made her smile sadly as she hugged her.

"I understand Roxy.

Nani was like that with me when I was little........ before I met Stitch and the others.

Maybe you should tell him how you feel." Lilo answered as Roxy agreed with her as they walked back to the house.

* * *

Hamsterviel cackled as he'd been paroled from space prison but was carrying out an evil plan to take over the galaxy but he needed help as he got a cruiser and cackled setting a course for Earth and engaging hyperdrive. He knew that this time nobody would stop him.

He needed some old friends to help him.

"I need to locate 625 and that fish face Gantu." he thought as the cruiser vanished.....

* * *

Gantu was with Kiri in the hammock on the porch watching Sukai and the other young experiments play but it made him think of when he was younger and nobody wanted him but he felt those thoughts fade away as Kiri hugged him. But he saw Roxy run into the house and into her room but he had a feeling he knew what was going on with her. Lilo then joined them.

"I think you should talk to her Gantu.

She's...... worried about you." she said looking at Kiri but the female alien had a feeling it was about her and Gantu getting married.

"Yes she is.

She thinks Gantu will forget all about her once you and him get married but she's also worried that he'll get hurt in the heart." the young adult told them as Gantu understood.

"You're right Lilo.

I should go talk to her." Gantu said leaving them and going into the house.

He then opened the door to Roxy's room gently and walked in seeing her with her face buried in a pillow on her lap. She looked up seeing him sit on the bed beside her.

"Lilo told me why you're upset about me and Kiri getting married." Gantu told her stroking her hair softly.

"She..... did?" Roxy said wiping away tears.

"Ih she did.

I would never forget about you Roxy.

You're part of my family along with Rueben but Kiri makes me happy and you'll have a mother who'll love you the way I do." he told her.

"I-I guess but I'm not ready to trust somebody else.

I trust you and Reuben with my life but I'm not sure about Kiri yet but I'll try...... if this is what you want." Roxy answered as Gantu hugged her.

"Thank you.

It means a lot to me." he said seeing her fall asleep but went to join Kiri and the others.....

* * *

A few weeks passed and the day of the wedding had arrived. Lilo saw nervousness in Roxy's eyes but the alien teen was trying to hide it for her father's sake as she watched her father and Kiri say their vows but at the party, things were going crazy as usual especially Nosy trying to eat the entire coconut cake but was being chased by Stitch but Lilo stopped him before things got out of hand but Gantu noticed that Rueben had been quiet all day too just like Roxy but had a feeling he was worried about him and Kiri but understood he was still a little angry at Gantu for leaving him as he saw his friend with Marina eating cake.

Marina wondered what was going on as he told her he needed to talk to Reuben alone.

"You're worried that I'll forget about you like Roxy because I'm married now, right?

Don't deny it or make any wise cracks, I can see it in your eyes." the captain said to the golden brown experiment.

"Yeah I'm afraid it'll happen, okay G?

You did it to Roxy and me before when you rejoined the Galatic Armada.

I can't take that happening again!" he replied to him as Gantu sighed sadly.

There was silence but it was broken by the sound of soft crying from Reuben but the golden brown experiment looked away from his friend but then felt him hug him gently.

"....... There's something I....... want to tell you.

I'm sorry I hurt you by leaving.

I never wanted to hurt you but when the Grand Council Woman gave me the news, I had to do it.

You mean a lot to me Rueben.

You've been my first real friend in a long time." he told him as he saw his experiment friend wipe away the tears.

"Really?

I forgive you too G.

I'm happy that you found somebody who cares about you like Roxy and I do." he said smiling broadly.

They knew that this was the beginning of something good.......


	14. Another Upcoming Change In Ohana

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to my reviewers, you guys never cease to amaze me.**

Gantu wondered why Jumba had brought Kiri to the Big Red Battleship for but he hoped she was okay because she hadn't been herself recently. She'd been having strange cravings for certain Earth foods, moody and needing him a lot but had gained some weight.

Reuben had noticed this but knew his friend was worried for Kiri. Their being husband and wife was a change he and Roxy were still getting used to like him and Roxy being with the family most nights because Gantu and Kiri went out but he didn't mind because it was making Gantu happy which he'd never seen before but hoped Kiri was okay.

"What do you think is wrong with her G?" the golden brown sandwich making experiment asked as he, Gantu and Roxy were in the kitchen while Lilo was making breakfast.

"I-I'm not sure Rueben.

I hope she's okay." Gantu answered him softly......

* * *

Kiri was amazed by the news Jumba had told her after doing a scan on her, that she would be a mother along with Gantu being a father. She was happy but a little worried about telling Gantu the news but knew he'd be happy.

"I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to know this Kiri." the Quanta Quaglian told her.

"Ih you're right Jumba.

Thanks for the help." she said leaving the ship.

She saw Gantu along with Rueben and Roxy waiting for her as they were eating breakfast.

Lilo put a plate of pancakes in front of her as she sat down and ate.

Sukai had commented that Kiri looked like she'd been eating French Fry's junk food but Stitch had scolded him for that eariler. They knew something was happening.

"What did Dr J say?" Rueben asked eating some french toast.

"Umm...... Gantu can we talk in private?" Kiri told her husband.

"Ih is it about what Jumba told you?" he asked her.

She nodded as he left the room with her.

They were curious as to what they were talking about but Rueben saw Nosy and had an evil idea in his head......

* * *

Lilo and the others were getting ready for a day at the beach as they were gathering up things for a picnic, Sukai and the younger experiments were packing their beach toys but Stitch was having trouble getting Sukai to put sun cream on before they left.

"Wow just like you when you don't want a bath." Rueben commented as he was packing sandwiches into the picnic basket as Lilo laughed at that but noticed he seemed a little sad.

Marina was with Kayden and were out doing stuff so he felt lonely without her around.

"Cousin oki-taki?" Stitch said as he finally got sun screen on Sukai with Pleakley giving Sukai cookies.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm okay.

Just...... a little blue." the golden brown experiment answered wearing his shades.

Stitch stared at that.

"Rueben not look blue." Stitch said making Lilo laugh.

"It's an expression meaning he's sad." she told her husband.

He understood and wanted to ask Rueben but didn't get the chance because they got their stuff into the buggy and left.

* * *

Gantu was stunned and surprised by what his wife had just told him but was happy. He'd never imagined this would happen to him but glad it was. Kiri felt him hug her gently.

"You okay about the news?" Kiri asked him softly.

"Ih.

I can't wait to become a father the second time around.

When will it come?" Gantu said.

"Soon.

Jumba will tell you when it comes." Kiri answered kissing her.

This was very good news but he was a little worried.

He knew Roxy would be okay and understand that the baby would bring more change into their newly formed ohana but he knew Reuben wouldn't take it so easily and would probably be jealous like when Mr Stenchy lived with them for a little while but he would work on it and maybe his friend would warm to the idea in time.

He then saw Marina come in followed by Kayden.

They were carrying a few bags.

"Aloha.

Where is everybody?" Marina asked Kiri.

"They went to the beach." Gantu answered.

"Mahalo Uncle." she replied going upstairs along with Kayden.

* * *

At the beach Sukai and the other younger experiments were playing in the sand while Lilo was surfing with Stitch but they noticed Rueben looked a little lonely and sad sitting on the blanket they'd put on the sand where Jumba and Pleakley were sitting too watching. They wondered why he seemed sad but Jumba knew why.

"625 misses Marina, no?" Jumba whispered to Rueben as the experiment nodded.

"Yeah.

I care about her a lot." he answered softly.

But Jumba watched him go for a walk to clear his mind but felt better as Marina arrived in her swim suit.

"Hey miss me?" she teased.

"Of course hotcakes!" he replied hugging her as she laughed at him.

He always knew how to make her smile.

"Let's go surfing!" the teen said as Rueben looked nervous but went into the water with her but seemed to enjoy it to the surprise of their family.

Gantu smiled seeing that and had an idea as he saw Nosy come up to Rueben as he came onto the shore.

"_What is he up to?"_ he thought seeing them go off.

* * *

"What did you find out?

I'm curious to hear!" Rueben asked the gossipy experiment excitedly.

"Kiri's having a kid which means Gantu's going to be a Dad for the second time." Nosy answered.

"Thanks for the info." Rueben said sadly as he went to join the others but Lilo wondered what was bothering him as well as Marina but Jumba had a feeling along with Gantu that he'd found out the news about him and Kiri being parents.

_"I hope he's okay with this._

_He looks upset_." Gantu thought joining them.

He hoped Rueben would be okay about this change in the ohana.....


	15. Never Giving Up On Him

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's the next chapter and I hope my fave reviewers like.**

Marina noticed Reuben was very quiet as they were in the living room. She had a feeling it was about Gantu and Kiri having a baby but seeing him jealous made him more cuter than ever.

"Why is it so bad that it's happening?

You should be happy your best friend is having a baby." she said stroking his golden brown fur.

"Yeah I know but...... I'm afraid he won't need me like when we were working for that Gerbilwheel, we were friends.

But now he has family and a wife.

He doesn't need me." he said looking away from her so she wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"_It's igniting his fear of being rejected again like with Uncle Jumba._

_I wish there was something I could do to help him." _she thought as she hugged him.

She needed to talk to her uncle Gantu.

* * *

Gantu was in bed with Kiri but she was asleep while he was awake.

It was midnight and he was thinking about things but his train of thought was broken seeing Marina walk in.

"Did I wake you?

Because if I did, I'll go." the teen said softly.

"No it's okay Marina.

I can't really sleep anyways.

Something's bothering you, isn't it?" he said as she nodded.

"Ih.

It's about Rueben.

I think he's a little afraid that once the baby comes, you won't need him and reject him but I told him that wasn't true and wouldn't happen but it's his fear of rejection that's doing it to him." she told him as Gantu understood.

"Yes I had a feeling this would happen." he told her.

"You..... did?

But how?" Marina asked curious.

"He was jealous when that stink bomb experiment Mr Stenchy was with us for a while and I got attached to it but I've a feeling that feeling might come back again but worse but I need your help to quell it before the baby comes." Gantu explained.

Marina understood as she thought of something.

"Maybe he can be it's godfather or uncle like Jumba is with us.

It might make him feel better about it and help him see you still want him around." she suggested.

A smile crossed Gantu's face hearing that.

"Thanks Marina, I'll keep that in mind." he said yawning.

"Goodnight Uncle." she said leaving him and going to bed......

* * *

A few days later Pleakley came into the kitchen while putting bags of groceries from the store away when he heard Kiri moaning in pain and wondered what was wrong.

"I..... think the...... baby's coming.

Please get Jumba." she said as Pleakley ran and got Jumba.

He smiled knowing it was time for the baby to come.

"Gantu should be here but we'll phone him." he said as he carried Kiri to the Big Red Battleship with help.

He hoped that Kiri and the baby were okay as Lilo borrowed Pleakley's phone.....

Gantu along with Rueben and Marina were doing some shopping for things for the house when the phone rang.

"Hello Lilo.

What's going on?" Marina said.

"_Aloha Marina._

_Kiri's having the baby right now._

_You guys have to come home right away!"_ Lilo answered as Marina hung up.

Gantu was excited but nervous as they left but saw Rueben going off.

"Don't you want to come home with us and see the baby?" Marina asked softly.

"No thanks.

I'm just going to take a walk, okay?

I'll see you guys later." he answered as Gantu saw an expression of hurt on his friend's face.

"Okay then, we'll see you later." Gantu told him as he and Marina headed home......

* * *

Reuben sighed as he walked through the forest and came to Gantu's old ship. He was feeling upset but also his fear was growing stronger than ever especially when he heard that Gantu and Kiri were having a baby but the fear of rejection was very powerful. He'd had it since he was created by Jumba and it had hurt him when Jumba had kicked him out of his lab calling him a failed experiment. Tears welled in those deep eyes of his but wouldn't let them fall as he sat by the waterfall that the ship rested near. He heard that voice in his head again teasing him, saying he would be alone and nobody would want a coward like him.

"M-Maybe that's not true.

Gantu was always by my side before even when he was blasting or pummeling so why should it stop now?

But I'm not sure." he said to himself as he was lost in his thoughts.

Deep inside his lack of self esteem and little self confidence was bugging him but when he was with Gantu, he didn't feel afraid of him like most of his cousins.

To him, he was a very good friend and like a brother.

"Maybe he does need me after all!

I have to get back there.

I nearly let G down after everything our friendship has been through." he said running as fast as he could.

* * *

Gantu smiled warmly as he saw the little alien bundle of joy in Kiri's arms.

It was early evening but Kiri saw him smile as the baby gurgled happily seeing it's father as Jumba watched him pick it up gently.

"Is it boy or girl?" Gantu asked as the baby stared into his milky blue eyes while playing with Gantu's finger.

"Male." he answered as a tear fell from Gantu's eye as he put his newborn son back in Kiri's arms but it whined a little.

"It seems somebody likes you G." he heard somebody say and turned around seeing Rueben.

"You..... came back.

But why?" Gantu said to his friend.

"Because we're friends and you never gave up on me or rejected me so I figured I couldn't let you do this without me, right?

So what are you going to call him?" Rueben said softly seeing the baby yawn as it's eyes closed in sleep.

"We don't know yet.

We should let them rest, okay?" he answered as they left the room but Gantu took a look at his wife and newborn son before leaving the room....


	16. Getting Used To This Change

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**I hope my fave reviewers enjoy.**

A few nights had passed and both Gantu and Kiri were very tired from the baby's crying most nights along with the rest of the family but Jumba didn't seem to mind as he and Rueben were in the kitchen sitting at the table and drinking coffee as they saw Gantu walk in with the baby in his arms but it calmed down seeing Rueben.

"Sorry about him waking everybody up.

It's going to take a while to get used to this." he said wearily as he sat down feeding the baby with a bottle of milk.

"Yeah G it's hard when it sounds like an alarm in the middle of the night." Rueben said drinking more coffee but Gantu and Jumba chuckled seeing the baby touching Rueben's hand and wrapping it's finger around his own.

"I think somebody's saying hello." Gantu said smiling as the baby fell asleep in his arms.

They were relieved as Jumba watched Rueben put him in the crib in the living room.

For some reason, a strange feeling was flowing through him.

"_He is cute like Gantu when he was babyified."_ he thought watching it sleep.

Gantu then saw his friend fall asleep on the couch near the crib.

He was going to put Marina's idea into practise but would wait until he was awake but had another idea...

* * *

Marina smiled walking into the living room seeing Rueben asleep curled up in a ball and snoring softly but smiled remembering what her uncle had told her about what happened late last night. She then kissed him on the cheek before going into the kitchen where the family were but Sukai and the others were being quiet so the baby along with Gantu and Kiri could sleep but saw Gantu come in looking alert as usual.

That surprised them especially Jumba but he understood.

"I'm going out for a little while but I know who should look after the baby, his godfather." Gantu told them as he left the room after eating some toast.

Marina then smiled understanding what her uncle was on about as he sat on the couch beside Rueben as the baby was playing with blocks and stuffed animals in the crib as he saw Reuben wake up.

"Hey G what's going on?

I see the baby's okay...... I guess.

He is kind of cute." he told his friend as he laughed at that.

"So somebody's adjusting well to this." Gantu said as the golden brown experiment saw the baby wanting to be picked up as Gantu picked his son up as he sat down on the couch.

The baby then hugged Rueben as the experiment blushed a little.

"Aww I like you too." he said as the baby babbled happily.

"There's something I need to tell you.

I want you to...... be my son's godfather." Gantu said as Rueben looked shocked by that.

"B-But why me G?

I'm touched." he asked confused.

"Because he likes you like last night and you have a very good nuturing side like when I was babyified.

You are my best friend after all.

But I'm going to need your help." Gantu answered.

"Really?

Why?" he replied curious.

"I'm going out for a little while, okay?" Gantu answered as Reuben understood as the baby was in the experiment's arms but that good feeling was coming back as the baby laughed gently as he rocked him gently.

"I need something to eat, okay?

I'll be back in a minute." he said putting the baby back in the crib and entering the kitchen but he saw Jumba in there making toast.

"How is looking after the baby?" he said as Rueben was activating the toaster grill to make himself breakfast.

"Really good.

I have this weird feeling that happens when I hold the kid or near it.

Is that normal?" the golden brown experiment said as Jumba chuckled.

"Ih.

It's a feeling parents get from their kids even when you want to tear hair out when driving you up the walls.

I see somebody needs a name, huh?" the Quanta Quaglian replied to him as Reuben nodded but heard crying from the living room.

* * *

Reuben ran into the living room seeing Sukai near the crib and his god son upset and crying but the fluffly blue experiment had his hands over his ears.

"Sukai soka.

Just wanted to play!" he said as Rueben picked the baby up.

"Sukai, Kaikoo's too little to play with yet.

He's still just a baby.

He's not like you.

When he's older, then you can play, okay?" he told him.

"Ih!" Sukai replied leaving the room but Rueben had surprised himself by naming Gantu's kid.

"Kaikoo huh?

Not a bad name huh?" he said tickling the baby gently as it laughed but somebody was watching them.....

It was Hamsterviel as he'd arrived on Earth but was surprised by that.

"_So Gantu has a child now, eh?_

_This might make rejoining me easier."_ he thought as he went to find Gantu.......

* * *

Gantu heard cackling as he was in his old ship as he saw somebody he thought was in prison.

"Hamsterviel?

What're you doing here?" he yelled as he saw the gerbil like alien.

"I need you and 625 to help me take over the galaxy." he told him.

"No thanks Hamsterviel.

I'm happy with my life and so is Rueben.

We don't need you to have a good life." Gantu answered seeing him leave.

But he was surprised that Hamsterviel had left so easily after he refused.

"There are other ways of getting him and 625 to rejoin me." he thought smiling evilly.


	17. Going Back By Force to Gamsterviel

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more**

**I hope my fave reviewers enjoy this and Hamsterviel's back.**

**I wonder what's going on?**

Rueben noticed Gantu was very quiet when he returned and wondered why as he had Kaikoo in his arms as he was feeding him but the captain didn't want to tell him about Hamsterviel because he would get freaked or worried because sometimes Rueben had bad dreams about Hamsterviel but more so about Leroy.

"Gantu, Rueben we're going out for a while, okay?

We'll be back late.

Marina's staying behind too." Lilo told them as Kaikoo gurgled happily in his father's arms.

"G is everything alright?

You've been very quiet." Rueben said to his friend.

"I'm..... fine.

Look after Kaikoo okay?

I'm going to order pizza." Gantu told him getting the phone.

Hamsterviel cackled as he was outside and snuck into the house through the window but had a plasma blaster as Rueben heard Marina scream and put Kaikoo in the crib.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" he said going upstairs and gasped seeing Hamsterviel there.

"Hello 625.

Surprised?" he asked.

* * *

Gantu answered the door as the pizzaman was there.

"Thanks." he said paying him but was nervous as he heard evil cackling from Marina's room.

He then went to the living room but saw Marina sitting there in fear along with Rueben and Hamsterviel.

"How..... did he get here?" he asked.

"I was paroled from prison.

I know there are other ways of getting you and 625 to come back to me.

If you don't, she will be hurt badly along with your precious baby." Hamsterviel said holding a blaster to Marina as Kaikoo cried loudly as Rueben sighed.

He couldn't bear to let Marina and Kaikoo be hurt by Hamsterviel.

"Alright just don't hurt her or Kaikoo!" Gantu told him as Hamsterviel smiled.

"I knew you would see things my way.

Meet me at dawn." Hamsterviel told them leaving.

Marina saw sadness in Gantu's eyes as Rueben was holding Kaikoo.

"It's okay buddy.

Hamsterviel's gone." the golden brown experiment told him as he calmed down.

"Please don't tell the ohana.

It would hurt them." Gantu told Marina.

"I won't.

I know you only did it to keep me and Kaikoo safe." Marina said hugging Rueben.

He nodded sadly looking at Kaikoo.....

* * *

Jumba saw both Rueben looking worried as he was in the living room watching Kaikoo sleep and it was midnight. The former evil genius had heard what had happened from his lab and felt angry at Hamsterviel for pulling a trick like that to make both Gantu and Rueben to come back and work for him again when they had a good life being part of the family. He noticed his creation had red rims around his eyes from crying.

"Why not stay?

Hamsterviel wouldn't know." Jumba suggested softly.

"T-Thanks but I can't.

I-I mean...... I want to but I can't risk Marina or Kaikoo getting hurt because of that.

Besides I won't leave G alone with Hamsterwheel.

But I know Marina will probably be upset if she wakes up and finds me gone along with Roxy seeing we're not here." he answered wiping a tear away as Jumba understood.

"Just remember you will always be family.

I'm proud of you." he replied seeing the golden brown experiment leave and go to the kitchen but Jumba smiled putting Kaikoo in his creation's back pack wrapped up in blankets.

"I know it's bad but Gantu and 625 need Kaikoo." he thought as he saw Gantu fall asleep sadly.

* * *

Rueben sighed as he entered Marina's room in the Big Red Battleship and sat in the cockpit seat writing a letter for her explaining where he was in case she woke up the next morning and didn't find him or Gantu there. He growled angrily at what Hamsterviel had done to make him and Gantu join him once more.

He then walked into Marina's room and left the note on her desk but lay on her bed asleep i a ball. Later Marina entered the room but smiled finding him there but got changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed.

She and the entire family had no idea what was going on.

Rueben woke up as the early morning sun rose and looked at Marina sleeping peacefully but he kissed her.

"Don't forget about me, I'll come back somehow.

I promise." he whispered leaving the room and went downstairs quietly and went outside after grabbing his back pack.

He saw Gantu and sighed.

"So this is it huh G?" he asked sadly as they followed Hamsterviel into his ship and it took off.

But they were unaware that Jumba and Stitch had seen that.......


	18. Keep Holding On

**Pillaloha Means Friendship**

**A/N Here's more and I hope Kitten630 and Stitch8000 like.**

**I hate what Hamsterviel did to make Gantu and Rueben go back to him.**

**This is probably going to be the last chapter but don't worry, more's on the way.**

Marina was worried waking up that morning to find Rueben was gone as Roxy ran into the kitchen upset as Jumba sighed knowing what was going on but couldn't bear to see the girl upset.

"W-Where would he go?" she said through tears as Jumba hugged her.

"Hamsterviel." Stitch said entering the room along with Lilo and Kiri.

Kiri was upset finding Kaikoo and Gantu gone.

"I thought he was locked up." Lilo said softly as Marina went back to her room to be alone.

She then noticed the letter on her desk and opened the envelope.

There was an note.

_Marina...._

_I know you're worried about me but I had no choice. _

_As you saw last night, Hamsterviel made G and me go back to working for him by threatening to hurt those I care about especially you and G and I couldn't allow that so we left with him this morning while you and the entire family were still asleep. _

_It sucks that I can't be with those I care about but know this, I will always love you and will find a way to come back to you somehow, no matter what. _

_Lilo always said love could overcome anything so maybe we'll be together._

_I need you to look after Roxy for G and me._

_Rueben....._

the note read as she saw something fall out of it.

It was an necklace.

She had tears in her eyes as she put it around her neck as she curled into a ball as the tears fell but heard the door open as Mika came in with Lilo.

The hybrid teen looked up sadly at them as they hugged her gently.

"Don't worry your father told us what happened.

We'll get them back, I know it." Mika reassured her as Marina nodded.

"_Please come back soon Rueben._

_I love you deeply."_ she thought sadly.

* * *

Rueben was locked in his room by Hamsterviel and he was angry but sad. He missed his family but also Marina and Kaikoo. He should've listened to Jumba and stayed with the family but that would mean abandoning Gantu and he couldn't do that to his best friend but he sadly made a sandwich when he heard soft crying from the back pack and was curious opening it and gasped seeing Kaikoo but the baby alien gurgled happily seeing him.

"Reby." he said as the golden brown experiment smiled picking him up hearing that.

"Good boy Kai.

But you've gotta stay quiet.

Who knows what Ratface would do if he found you?" he said tickling him and feeding him some creamy peanut butter from a spoon.

He laughed as it was around Kaikoo's lips as he wiped it off with an napkin but Gantu gasped entering and seeing him with Kaikoo.

"How...... did he get here?

Hamsterviel's not going to be happy about this if he finds out." Gantu said holding Kaikoo.

"Relax G.

I can handle him.

I am his godfather after all." Reuben told him as he put him in a crib.

"I know you will.

Make sure Hamsterwheel doesn't find him." he replied as he left but locked the galley door.

"_At least I'm not alone._

_But I wonder who put him in the bag?"_ he thought as he ate but saw the videophone and had an idea.

* * *

Jumba along with the family were worried about Gantu and Rueben but heard the videophone in the Big Red Battleship ring as the former evil genius ran in and answered it surprised to see it was Rueben.

"Where're you?

How did you manage to find the phone?" Jumba asked him worriedly.

"_It was in the galley but we don't know where we are but deep in the galaxy._

_Kaikoo's with us but don't worry, I'm taking care of him just so Kiri doesn't get worried._

_I'd better go in case Hamsterwheel shows up."_ the golden brown experiment answered hanging up.

Pleakley was panicking but Stitch relieved him by throwing water on him.

"Don't worry, already tracing Hamsterviel as we speak.

But very worried for both 625 and Kaikoo." Jumba said as he heard the engines of a ship land as the Grand Council Woman and the Galatic Council showed up.

"Oh boy....." Stitch said worried.......

* * *

Hamsterviel was shocked but not too angry finding out that Gantu's young child was on the ship with them but smiled because he could make Gantu work for him by threatening to hurt the child and 625 seeing the captain cared about them too much to let them get hurt but he made 625 watch the baby which Rueben didn't mind.

But then they saw the Grand Council Woman on the screen.

"What does she want?" Hamsterviel yelled angrily as Kaikoo whimpered a little but calmed down with help from Rueben.

"_Hamsterviel surrender to us and come quietly!_

_We don't want anybody hurt."_ she said as he was angry.

"Sorry but Jacque Von Hamsterviel never surrenders!" he yelled as Gantu was nervous about this.

"Prepare to engage hyperdrive Gantu!" he ordered looking at 625 and Kaikoo menacingly.

Gantu obeyed sighing sadly as he pulled the lever, activating it........

* * *

The Grand Council Woman along with Lilo and the others watched as Hamsterviel's ship engaged hyperdrive and vanished out of sight as anguish was on Marina, Roxy, Kiri and Jumba's faces at that.

"No they can't have gone!

We have to do something!" Marina said with tears in her eyes as they glowed with anger.

"I know how you feel but there's nothing we can do right now.

But we won't give up hope.

They're out there and they'll come back to us somehow." Stitch said but Marina heard a voice in her head.

"_Don't worry Mari, I'll come back to you._

_Until then, don't give up hope that we'll be together_." Rueben said to her as she smiled sadly looking at the night sky.

"I know you will.

I will wait for you." she whispered softly....

But Hamsterviel along with Gantu and Rueben had found out that Kaikoo had some experiment power in him but Rueben knew he was like him and wouldn't hurt others or take over but he hoped that he would be reunited with his family and Marina but wouldn't give up until he was back with them.

It was a promise he would keep but also had Kaikoo and knew he wasn't alone.......


End file.
